Categoría:Héroes
Guardian Rudy Light Guardian Rudy Ultimate Guardian Rudy Pathfinder Rudy Story Past Timeline Rudy is a war orphan and was raised by his adoptive father, the last 'Knight of Light,' along with childhood friend and fellow orphan named Ariel. Rudy joined the army in hopes of becoming a knight, and there he met Kris during his time in the knight's academy. Initially both were polar opposites of each other due to their opposing personalities, but recognizes each other in terms of skills. Being inspirational to one another, their constant strive for greatness led to a friendly rivalry. The two soon stood out and displayed amazing talent despite of their age. Despite being friends with each other, an evil scheme was formed by the nobles. The fight for the Seat of Light. And then, the rivalry became a representation between commoners and nobles, Rudy for the commoners and Kris for the nobles. As the time drew near, they learned that in order to get the Seat of Light one must die and one must remain a victor. Because of this Rudy distanced himself in fear of losing their cherished friendship. But one day, Kris got tricked by Dellons and became ineligible for the title. Rudy feels a great responsibility and pressure after becoming one of the Seven Knights and is always pushing himself the hardest he can. Season 1 When Pascal goes insane, Rudy meets the other knights and travel to Aisha to defeat him. Rudy is in charge of protecting Terra, but he does not know that he unknowingly left Terra in danger as the former king became a tyrant. Elysia's adopted father, Baron Lune, leaves a will before his death and reveals to Elysia her royal status. She starts a revolution and is crowned queen. The people of Terra no longer want Rudy to enter the kingdom and Rudy is in exiled from the kingdom. Elysia eventually learns that Rudy left to help the other knights and no longer hates Rudy. Season 2 Rudy awakens. Despite being of the principal heroic characters, he goes through a mental transformation and decides to follow his own path and ways. He makes a peace treaty with Rin, who now is emperor Pascal's substitute. Rudy asks Eileene and Rachel to help the Fragment Search Party to find Evan. One year later, they find Evan and Dellons heading to Heavenly Stairs. Rudy still thinks that Karin should be sacrificed to save the world. Rudy meets with Platin and is surprised to find out he does not want war and only wanted his world revived so he plans to make a deal with him. Season 3 Rudy appears in the cut scenes of map 14 story. He makes the final decision to accept Platin's offer and join forces with Pallanus thus turns his back on the Seven Knights, in a sense, ultimately betraying them. However, he doesn't mean to hurt or kill the Seven Knights. He hands over his, and the rest, of the fragments of destruction to Pallanus. The Seven Knights are all attacked by Pallanus and they are severely hurt. Kris gains consciousness and cannot believe that Rudy betrayed them, Rudy asks for forgiveness and tells him he did it for the sake of the world. After the war and Later in season 3, Rudy talks to Thrud and Velika and it is revealed that Rudy is in fact not just a commoner. He is the sole direct descendant of the first people of Gaia world which explains his unique wings. All the Seven Knights return to their manors to continue ruling (except Vanessa who isn't a ruler of a manor) and Rudy vanishes. Trivia Favorite color: Purple and Blood Red. Hates: white (season 2) People he likes: Evan, Kris, Jave & Aragon. Hates: His own self (conflicted feelings about his decisions) and Dellons. Favorite food: Wheat Bread, Tomato and Soup. Hates: Yogurt. Likes: Justice and the Goddess (Elena) Hates: Injustice and Stigma. Hobbies: Fishing and gardening. Hates: Cooking. Personality: Always prioritizes his duties and obligations as a Seven Knights. Has good values but can make the wrong decisions in a time of crisis. He is rational and sometimes selfish when wants to achieve something.He now doesn't care about breaking the rules (season 2) *By the final events of season 2, Rudy is no longer the leader or a part of the Seven Knights. Rudy is, so far, the sole direct descendant of the first Gaia world people. He's very likely to myth awaken due to his heavenly status and relationship to the Celestial Guardians. *When awakened most of his relationship dialogues turned white (neutral) compared to green prior to awakening. This is because most characters are not in favor of his choice. *He did try to save Karin and the world in a different way but then decided to try to kill Karin because he noticed what happen to Pascal (who only had half the ancient blood that Karin has) *Unlike Korea server, Rudy was the last Seven Knights to awaken in global server. Gaia's Gift Pet Items Weapons & Armor Jewels Exclusive Item Affinity Season 1 *Mystic Woods *Ariel: Siblings *Evan: Trustworthy *Aragon: Faithful soldier *Heavenia: Saves *Kris: Friends *Rachel + Eileene: Mediates *Dellons: Enemies Season 2 *Kris: "Please, you have to trust me." *Jave: Allies *Spike: "I don't regret my decision." *Eileene: "I had no other option." *Vanessa: "I look forward to seeing your great achievements." *Platin: Trade Dialogues *Tutorial *Chapter 1 - The Start 1 *Chapter 8 - Evan's Crew 1 *Chapter 8 - Evan's Crew 2 *Chapter 8 - Evan's Crew 3 *Chapter 15 - Light and Darkness 1 *Chapter 15 - Light and Darkness 2 *Chapter 15 - Light and Darkness 3 *Chapter 15 - Light and Darkness 4 *Chapter 21 - Peace 2 *Chapter 24 - Where the Guardian Asleeps 1 *Chapter 26 - New Partners *Chapter 29 - Mistake 2 *Chapter 30 - Expedition 1 *Chapter 30 - Expedition 2 *Chapter 30 - Expedition 3 *Chapter 30 - Expedition 4 *Chapter 30 - Expedition 5 *Chapter 30 - Expedition 6 *Chapter 30 - Expedition 7 *Chapter 31 - Those Who Carry 1 *Chapter 31 - Those Who Carry 2 *Chapter 32 - Preparation of Mind 1 *Chapter 32 - Preparation of Mind 2 *Chapter 33 - Object of Hatred 1 *Chapter 33 - Object of Hatred 2 *Chapter 34 - Rush 1 *Chapter 34 - Rush 2 *Chapter 35 - Joining *Chapter 36 - Forced March 1 *Chapter 36 - Forced March 2 *Chapter 36 - Forced March 3 *Chapter 37 - Shadow Rescue 1 *Chapter 37 - Shadow Rescue 2 *Chapter 38 - The Chain of Light 1 *Chapter 38 - The Chain of Light 2 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 *Episode 28 *Guild Story *Hero Transcend Story *Unlock Story *Klahan's Dungeon (Easy) *Klahan's Dungeon (Normal) *Klahan's Dungeon (Hard) *Klahan's Dungeon (Hell) *Miho's Dungeon (Easy) *Miho's Dungeon (Normal) *Miho's Dungeon (Hard) *Miho's Dungeon (Hell) *Amelia's Dungeon (Easy) *Amelia's Dungeon (Normal) *Amelia's Dungeon (Hard) *Amelia's Dungeon (Hell) *Roro's Dungeon (Easy) *Roro's Dungeon (Normal) *Roro's Dungeon (Hard) *Roro's Dungeon (Hell) *Jewels Awakening *Spike's Quest 1 *Spike's Quest 4 *Rudy’s Ripped Seat of Light Oath Backstory *Rudy's Scenario 'My Will' Costumes Unreleased Costumes